


we built these walls

by ranboo_of_our_own



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: its a rather normal re-telling of the dream smp, l'manberg, oops i gave the kids ptsd, the l'manboys, this is for my writing class so comments would b nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/ranboo_of_our_own
Summary: An explosion echoed overhead. Darkness. A single torch lit the room around them. The soft sounds of a music disk played as they said their good-byes, talking out their terms of surrender. Five boys in a solid stone space barely big enough to comfortably hold three of them. And that was without the record player. It never should have come to this. One of them looked up. They still might have hope yet.----------------------its a re-telling of the dream smp, with some twists and some of my personal head canonsthis is only going to the end of the l'manberg revolution, im not fucking with anything past that because i just want the l'manboys to be happy
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it would be so cool of you to give me feed back or comments or let me know if i miss any major things!

The idea of selling drugs was not new to Tommy. It wasn’t that he was against the idea, though he had to admit his friend, Wilbur, was being overdramatic calling them drugs. The things Wilbur was making weren’t drugs, they were just...

...They were potions, not drugs. There was a big difference. But in the long grass fields and on the old wooden paths of the kingdom the two lived in, those were practically the same thing.

Their ruler, Dream, wasn’t the kindest when it came to issues like that.

“Tommy, listen to me” Tommy’s head snapped up from where he was scratching at the dirt with a stick. The two sat outside Tommy’s house, the cool grass nice under them as the sun rose. “I have the greatest idea.”

“Oh? What is it?” Tommy saw the lopsided grin and messy brown hair, and god, he already knew this was going to end very badly. Or maybe it would end amazingly. He was already in.

“So, you know how we aren’t allowed to make potions, right?”

“...right.” The frantic look in Wilbur’s eyes spoke volumes.

Tommy wasn’t so sure he wanted to know where Wilbur was going with this. He knew firsthand how tightly Dream controlled the nation, a kid playing king. A kid that wasn’t going to lose his own game. 

Just a month prior, Tommy’s music disks, his most prized music disks, had been stolen, because Dream wanted an apology.

Tommy had been sure he was in the right when he teamed up with Dream’s best friend Sapnap to fight against the man known as Ponk--even if Dream spouted bullshit about “keeping peace in the land” or something equally as boring.

Sapnap burning down Ponk’s lemon tree was hilarious. Ponk was the one taking things too seriously by requesting a duel with Sapnap. One that, in Tommy’s defence, didn’t have any actual rules, so Tommy’s presence didn’t violate any agreements!

At the end of the day, Tommy wasn’t going to apologize for a joke; Ponk could get a new tree. Dream didn’t see it that way, so Tommy’s music disks were stolen as a punishment. Tommy had to fight tooth and nail and get the help of his friend Tubbo to get them back in the end, and they’d barely managed it.

Going against a direct law like this? It couldn’t end well.

“So, no one’s doing it, right?” Wilbur had lowered his voice, scooting closer to Tommy. “Which means if someone did do it, people would have to buy it from them and only them... right?”

“Wilbur, are you asking me to sell drugs with you?” Tommy managed a shocked laugh, sitting up.

“Think about it, Tommy!” Wilbur straightened, “Dream shouldn’t have the right to tell us we can’t make them, let alone ban selling all of them. A lot of this land, he doesn’t even own it! What if we went out of the borders? He couldn’t stop us there, right?”

“We’re still citizens; leaving doesn’t stop it from being the law!”

“We can do it without him knowing...do you trust me, Tommy?” Wilbur put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“You know I don’t know if I do-” Tommy smiled nervously at Wilbur who didn’t seem put off by his response; instead, he stood up and offered his hand to Tommy. 

“I found something I want to show you.” Wilbur’s tone didn’t leave room to argue. Tommy groaned and took Wilbur’s hand. “It’ll be quick! And if for some reason you still think it’s a bad idea, you can leave. No strings attached.”

And so Tommy followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the drug selling for me

There wasn’t too much land to cover, really a testament to the lack of population. The Mainstreet, though you couldn’t call it a street in good faith as it was just a wooden path, was littered with other people’s houses. 

Said wooden path was worn, like a boardwalk that extended onto land and overstayed its welcome. Mainstreet was always worn, not from the number of people on it really, just from the way it was built. Wooden planks all in a row, barely boarded together, holding on for the hope that one day there might be a more efficient idea.

A girl was sitting on the path, dark brown hair with two white streaks in the front coming down to her shoulders and overalls over a black long sleeve. She was fixing the path, hammering down a fresh plank onto the frame of it. It was an odd sight to see for tommy, someone fixing mainstreet. He knew someone must have been doing it but he never stopped to help. He couldnt help but feel a tiny bit guilty seeing his friend Niki out there alone working on it, but he pushed those thoughts down. No one was making her do it, maybe she just enjoyed wood working. Thats how Tommy rationalized it in his head, looking past her.

A community home stood sturdy in the middle of the lake suspended by large spruce polls, though Tommy wasn’t necessarily allowed inside unless he was visiting the castle that was placed on the lake’s shore. He hoped he wasnt visiting that castle.

Tommy looked out to the castle, standing on the top of the hill right across from it. That was where Dream was staying. He almost tripped down the stairs of the path when Wilbur tugged on his arm.

“We aren’t going over there, follow me.” Wilbur pointed where he planned to go. Tommy’s eyes followed Wilbur’s finger, a frown forming on his face when Tommy saw the wooden cabin Wilbur meant.

“Wilbur, that’s Tubbo’s house.” Tommy spoke slowly, looking over Wilbur’s face trying to figure out what his plan was. “I’ve been there a million times, what do you want to show me?”

“Tubbo has a bunch of glass bottles, those are just a little important for what we’re doing.” Wilbur’s voice dripped with sarcasm on the last part.

“We can’t just rob Tubbo-” Tommy protested with wide eyes.

“It’s not robbing! Just...borrowing.” Wilbur tried to justify himself, “look if Tubbo has an issue with it, we can just split some of the profit with him. Easy as that.”

“But what if he gets all moral on us?” Tommy was liking this idea less and less “you know how he is with rights and wrongs, we can’t just tell him we’re making drugs-”

“You’re doing what?” Tommy groaned, hearing someone behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me comments im not above begging


End file.
